Se méfier des apparences
by Blue Lumen
Summary: Omégaverse! Parfois la vie réserve des surprises inattendues, le jour où Arslan révèle son genre c'est un véritable séisme au sein de la cour! Mais aussi dans la vie de Daryûn…


**Voilà l'avant dernier OS que j'ai en réserve ^^**

 **Celui-ci a été assez long à corriger puisqu'il y a eu pas mal de réécriture et rajout de texte mais le voilà enfin ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !** **~('o'~) ~(*o*)~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Se méfier des apparences**

Un évènement totalement inattendu venait de se produire. Le genre de nouvelle complètement incroyable qui pouvait vous laisser complétement ahuri. Le neveu du roi, Arslan, venait de révéler son genre à près de seize ans. Cet évènement était attendu depuis longtemps, la seizième année étant la dernière année où le genre pouvait se révéler. Après cet âge on considérait la personne comme bêta, en effet les tranches d'âge étaient bien délimitées : de douze à quatorze ans c'était en générale les omégas et de quatorze à seize ans les alphas. Il arrivait toute fois que certains omégas soient plus tardifs ou que des alphas soient plus précoces. Le seul cas particulier où le genre pouvait être déterminé dès la naissance était les femmes alphas, puisque cela se voyait physiquement. Des partisans du roi espéraient la disgrâce d'Andragoras par cela mais il n'en fut rien. La cour et même la famille royale s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit un oméga tardif au vu de son physique frêle et sa présence effacée, les autres supposaient qu'il serait juste un béta un peu timide mais rien de plus. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'était produit.

Le frêle Arslan se révéla être un alpha comme son cousin et son oncle. Andragoras jubilait intérieurement bien qu'aussi rongé par une jalousie certaine, lui n'était que béta. Le cas d'Arslan fit grand bruit mais ramena un autre cas assez similaire au jour. Zandé, l'époux du prince Hilmes, lui aussi possédait un physique qui détonnait totalement avec son genre. Ce dernier avait le physique et la même force qu'un marzbâhn, seule la stratégie et l'expérience lui manquaient pour mériter le poste. Pour certaines mauvaises langues, ce physique expliquait son apparente stérilité après pas loin de huit ans de mariage. Jamais aucun signe de grossesse. Certains se demandaient s'il ne valait pas mieux que son Altesse Hilmes se trouve une concubine pour lui donner un héritier.

Cependant s'ils avaient été plus attentifs ils auraient pu voir qu'un cas similaire à Zandé existait et ce parmi les marzbâhns même. Un autre cas étonnant : Daryûn. À la cour, personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué, la question ne leur effleurait même pas l'esprit. Il n'avait pas le physique typique du genre lui non plus mais surtout ses chaleurs étaient si courtes que personne ne le remarquait. Jamais plus de deux jours et encore ce n'était pas très intense. Même durant son adolescence personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'au jour où il avait eu sa première chaleur. Sacré découverte !

Daryûn n'avait jamais spécialement cherché à le cacher et jamais personne ne s'était posé la question ou n'avait eu le moindre doute concernant le fait qu'il soit un alpha. Presque aussi naturel que respirer de l'air. Les marzbâhns le savaient car le roi l'avait mentionné lors d'une réunion. Ils furent tous très surpris et après plusieurs essais ils avaient pu discerner de légers effluves trahissant le genre de Daryûn. Cela était si léger qu'il était impossible de le sentir à moins de se concentrer dessus.

Seulement lorsque l'incident survint, ce fut une claque pour tout le monde.

Arslan prenait à peine conscience des exigences qui venaient avec son genre. Vahriz fut chargé de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Le jeune homme était lui-même persuadé d'être un béta ou un oméga alors il n'avait jamais trop prêté attention à ce qu'on lui disait sur la classe dominante. Les alphas de la famille royale devaient pourtant suivre un chemin bien tracé : il entrerait dans les armées au service du roi Osloes, puis d'Hilmes. Il allait recevoir des enseignements et entrainements pour devenir marzbâhn ou bien être considéré comme tel. Il deviendrait aussi conseiller et, selon l'usage, l'Êrhan d'Hilmes. Il devrait donc être au courant de tout et capable de faire preuve de diplomatie et d'autorité. Un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait pas s'ouvrait à lui et il comprit que les expectatives le concernant seraient plus grandes. Il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour satisfaire les attentes et son caractère risquait de lui être reproché. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant et n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir se montrer un jour autoritaire. Le poids de ses devoirs commença à se faire sentir mais il l'acceptait et ferait tout pour les accomplir au mieux.

Après quelques explications plutôt tournées vers les changements physiques il comprit enfin d'où venaient les parfums qu'il sentait depuis ces derniers jours. Son corps allait subir de nombreux changements durant l'année à venir, les alphas se développaient plus tardivement mais plus rapidement que les omégas. Son Maître était persuadé que d'ici quelques jours, il sentirait déjà les premiers changements. Il devait surtout apprendre rapidement à gérer ses phéromones ou bien éviter les omégas du palais pour ne pas les incommoder. Cela lui fit tout drôle d'être celui qui pouvait incommoder plutôt que d'être celui qui serait incommodé.

Il s'était préparé à devoir supporter le machisme et le complexe de supériorité de certains alphas alors il ne se voyait pas faire ça. Il trouvait ça injuste, voir même cruel de la part d'un alpha de profiter de son statut pour rabaisser ou abuser d'un bêta ou d'un oméga. Il se dit que finalement être un alpha ne serait pas de trop pour calmer ses congénères en rut et prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il voulait bien accepter l'idée qu'un alpha ait plus de _besoins_ que la moyenne et qu'un rut ne soit pas évident à gérer, après tout c'était l'équivalent des chaleurs et ces dernières étaient particulièrement difficile à vivre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à la première personne qui leur passait sous la main. Une pensée le heurta soudainement : allait-il devenir comme ça ? Serait-il lui aussi incapable de se contrôler en période de rut ? Ferait-il du mal à oméga ?

« Maître Vahriz… Est-ce que… ?  
\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Messire ? Je ne peux vous répondre si vous ne finissez pas votre question vous savez.  
\- Je me demandais… Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu ou pu constater, est-il donc si difficile de se contrôler quand on est en rut ? Ou bien certains profitent de la situation sous prétexte qu'ils ne se contrôlent plus ?  
\- Vous vous inquiétez à ce que je vois, le rut est comme les chaleurs il est difficile de savoir les réels effets que cela a sur la personne qui le vit car personne ne le vit de la même manière. Cependant le rut ne se déclenche que lorsque son oméga est en chaleur. Il est en réalité très rare que cela arrive hors des chaleurs de son partenaire car cela produit en réaction à ce phénomène. Cependant un alpha n'est pas toujours en rut lors des chaleurs, en réalité cela a tendance à disparaitre car les alphas gardent une activité sexuelle assez régulière donc il a peu de pique comme avec le rut.  
\- Et… Peut-on ne jamais être en rut ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, car si vous avez une longue période sans activité, pour une raison ou une autre, vous aurez assez souvent un rut après. Disons pour résumer que si vos _pratiques_ sont régulières cela diminue le rut mais si vous avez de longue période de « vide » alors vous êtes y plus enclin.  
\- C'est plutôt complexe finalement, soupira Arslan.  
\- Vous savez… En générale on conseille aux jeunes alphas comme vous de… » Vahriz chercha ses mots. « D'avoir de la compagnie, car à votre âge il peut être difficile de se contrôler et le seul fait de sentir un oméga près de soi peut provoquer des effets… Embarrassants. »

Arslan mit quelques minutes à comprendre où voulait en venir son Maître d'armes. Il rougit violemment aux sous-entendus.

« Euh… Je… Enfin, bégaya-t-il. Je ne disais pas ça parce que je… J'avais un problème, c'était plus par curiosité et que cela m'inquiète aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à un oméga vous voyez…  
\- C'est très bien de votre part, de nombreux princes de sang comme vous n'avez pas cette délicatesse. Ne le répétez pas mais même son Altesse Hilmes au début se montrait plutôt arrogant et c'est l'arrivée de Zandé qui l'a calmé.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas d'Hilmes ainsi… Je le trouvais plutôt confiant qu'arrogant mais j'étais jeune à ce moment-là et facilement impressionnable aussi…  
\- De toute manière sa Majesté le roi Osloes ne l'aurait pas laissé continuer trop longtemps avant de le remettre sur le droit chemin…  
\- Ne vous vexez pas mais je ne vous savez pas si impliqué dans le sort des omégas.  
\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas, vous savez je ne me suis pas toujours bien comporté envers les omégas et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui mais il est parfois difficile d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'on est dans la classe privilégiée…  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé pour vous faire changer d'avis ?  
\- On change vite d'opinion lorsqu'on se sent touché, j'étais très proche de ma petite sœur et lorsqu'elle s'est révélée oméga cela a été un choc pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit traitée comme je traitais les autres omégas. Alors j'ai fait des efforts pour changer, pas tout certes mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense toujours certaines choses et cela n'évoluera pas mais cela s'est transformé en bienveillance plutôt qu'en simples principes appris et recrachés. Je suis toujours trop conservateur aux yeux de mon neveu, soupira-t-il, mais ma sœur sait comment j'étais avant...  
\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut se rattraper plus tard et il est toujours difficile de prendre du recul sur ce que l'on nous a appris tout au long de notre vie.  
\- Vous avez parfaitement raison… »

Vahriz continua de lui parler mais Arslan n'écoutait plus. Une fragrance plus légère et subtile venait d'attirer son attention. Il se tourna attiré par ce doux parfum et oublia totalement la présence de son Maitre d'armes. Il ne vit bientôt plus que Daryûn au bout du couloir complètement figé. Vahriz remarqua sa soudaine inattention et suivit son regard.

« Un problème, messire ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que Daryûn était un oméga…  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment vous-  
\- Je le sens, dit-il. Son parfum est différent des autres. Très différent même.  
\- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un le sent, surtout à cette distance…»

Arslan commença à avoir chaud.

« Je crois que je vais me retirer…  
\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Non, il ne se sentait pas bien.

Son corps lui hurlait de se rapprocher pour comprendre ce parfum qui l'attirait. Cela venait-il de Daryûn ? Parce qu'il était oméga ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas su avant ? Pourquoi était-ce si délicieux ? Il comprit alors les mots de Vahriz, en voilà une situation embarrassante. Pourrait-il seulement marcher jusqu'à sa chambre dans cet état ? Il espérait ne croiser personne, c'était vraiment très gênant et il se sentait honteux que son corps réagisse ainsi pour une simple odeur. Comment cette simple odeur pouvait l'attirer autant et le mettre dans cet état ?

Pourtant cela devint pire.

L'odeur de Daryûn n'avait plus rien d'innocente, cela devint un véritable appel à la luxure. Si au début il était capable de partir maintenant il ne pouvait plus bouger, il parvenait tout juste à rester sur place et pas se rapprocher. Tiraillé entre la raison et l'instinct. Il se retrouva donc planté là sans oser bouger espérant que Daryûn partirait.

Daryûn resta figé au milieu du couloir malgré le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose venait de céder en lui, il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes ni ses phéromones. Il se mit à avancer en direction d'Arslan mais ne sut d'où venait cette volonté. Il devrait pourtant fuir l'alpha qui se trouvait devant lui, surtout dans cet état, mais il en était incapable. Il voulait se rapprocher encore en peu... Approcher cet alpha qui le désirait. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Le besoin vital de se lier le poussait vers Arslan sans qu'il ne pût y réfléchir plus.

« Daryûn. »

Son nom murmuré comme une lointaine caresse.

« Arslan... »

Un appel.

« Daryûn ! »

La voix de son oncle résonna dans le couloir. Daryûn se sentit tomber à genou, son corps ne le portait plus. Il peina à se tenir pour ne pas s'étaler complètement par terre. Après ce fut le trou noir.

o~~O~~o

Arslan s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il était en sueur et essoufflé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais il n'y parvint pas. Il desserra son col d'un coup brutal le déchirant presque. Il repensa à Daryûn quelques minutes plus tôt, à son odeur, à l'envi de le plaquer au sol, non, plutôt dans son lit qui se trouvait juste en face. Il le voulait pour lui. Le faire sien. Le posséder.

Ce sentiment le déchirait de l'intérieur, il souhait sortir et le rejoindre mais son esprit le forçait à rester ici. Il ne pouvait réfléchir et il le regretterait s'il commettait un tel acte. Peut-être que Daryûn le pardonnerait ou que le roi se montrerait indulgent mais pas lui. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors il attendit.

Il ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Il finit par enlever son haut, la chaleur était étouffante. Il aurait aimé marcher mais son état ne lui permettait pas. La tension dans son bas ventre commençait à devenir douloureuse. Il s'activa pour la faire disparaitre mais cela revint à peine il eut terminé. Il se déplaça pour s'assoir contre le mur et dut recommencer à se toucher mais rien à faire cela revenait tout le temps. S'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux il pouvait voir la silhouette de Daryûn se dessiner sous lui, ou plutôt ce qu'il en imaginait. Cela le rebutait de penser de telles choses, de se voir si dominant et Daryûn si soumis et docile sous ses assauts. Il frissonnait en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait penser de cette manière et en tirer du plaisir.

Son désir commença finalement à décliner après deux longues heures et ses fantasmes se firent plus doux. Cela finit même par l'apaiser et le calmer. Il était épuisé mais il y voyait enfin plus clair. Il s'allongea sur son lit après s'être changé et rafraichi. Cette réaction n'était pas normale, il en était persuadé. Un alpha ne réagit pas ainsi sans la moindre raison. Vahriz lui avait parlé de phénomènes « embarrassants » pas de quelque chose d'aussi intense. Seulement il lui avait aussi expliqué que le rut allait de pair avec les réactions de _son_ oméga... Les différentes informations commencèrent à se recouper entre elles et la conclusion qu'il tira le laissa encore plus pensif.

Il devait parler à Vahriz.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn se réveilla dans sa chambre, les muscles endoloris et courbaturés. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait soif, très soif. Il vit un plateau près de son lit et se jeta dessus. Il saisit la jarre et but à même le goulot, il ne remarqua même pas l'eau qui se mit à ruisseler sur son menton. Ses jambes tremblantes s'effondrèrent sous son poids. Tout son corps tremblait et sa tête était douloureuse. Il avait faim, son corps réclamait de la nourriture. Il avala tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table en prenant à peine le temps de mâcher. Il se sentit mieux et reprit peu à peu conscience de son corps. Il était nu, couvert de sueur et poisseux. Une odeur âcre lui piqua le nez, il se sentait aussi sale qu'après une campagne militaire. Il ne manquait plus que la poussière pour coller à sa peau mais celle-ci était remplacée par du sperme, le sien. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Avant de se triturer l'esprit pour comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire il décida d'aller se laver. Il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement une fois frais et habillé. Il avança laborieusement jusqu'à son armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres et s'approcha de la petite commode surmontée d'une bassine faisant office d'évier. Par chance ou grâce à la prévenance de ses gardiens de l'eau claire si trouvait déjà. Il sortit une éponge et un savon puis se leva rapidement. Il aurait certainement l'occasion d'aller prendre un bain un plus tard dans la journée. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Une fois qu'il eût terminé et fût habillé il s'assit sur le bord du lit mais changea d'avis en constatant que ses draps étaient humides de sueur et de traces. Il se lova confortablement dans un fauteuil et essaya de faire le point sur ce qui était arrivé mais ses souvenirs étaient trop flous. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit et cela l'inquiétait. Il devrait attendre pour comprendre ou bien faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à la porte pour constater qu'elle avait été fermée depuis l'extérieur. Pourquoi l'aurait-on enfermé ? Il regagna son fauteuil et ne put qu'attendre qu'on vienne le voir.

Une servante du palais vint finalement ouvrir sa porte, elle lui portait un nouveau plateau de nourriture et de quoi boire. Il lui aurait presque sauté dessus pour avoir des informations mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il la salua avant de finalement en venir à ce qui le préoccupait :

« Que… Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Enfin ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?  
\- Hier ? Cela fait près de cinq jours que vous êtes là, vous êtes entré en période de chaleur… Ce n'est pas très prudent de vous balader ainsi alors que vous étiez si proche de vos chaleurs.  
\- Cinq jours ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais comment ? Et puis j'ai déjà passé mes chaleurs je ne comprends pas…  
\- Vous savez… Les rumeurs disent que vous auriez réagi au seigneur Arslan… Après c'est ce qui se dit, je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Merci pour ces informations et est-ce que vous pourriez faire chercher mon oncle s'il est disponible ? Et quelqu'un pour changer les draps…  
\- Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, sourit-elle. »

Il l'a remercia de nouveau avant qu'elle ne parte. Son oncle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui adressa un petit sourire chaleureux. Daryûn se dit qu'il devait vraiment être inquiet pour arriver si rapidement.

« Daryûn, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur… Je me demandais ce qu'il arrivait.  
\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mon oncle.  
\- Tu as réagi très, voir trop, positivement à Arslan. Je ne pensais pas te voir ainsi un jour, je crois qu'Arslan et toi êtes très compatibles, voir même un couple destiné… Vous êtes tous les deux totalement l'opposé de votre genre, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas !  
\- Je suis trop vieux pour lui…  
\- Oh je suis sûr que le seigneur Andragoras ni verra aucun problème et au vu de sa réaction et de son inquiétude pour toi je pense qu'Arslan ne serait pas contre non plus. Peut-être même que ce serait l'occasion pour te marier…  
\- Mon oncle…  
\- Ecoute Daryûn, n'importe quel oméga de ton âge est déjà marié et avec des enfants ! La seule chose qui t'as permis de te passer de compagnon jusqu'à maintenant c'est le fait que tu ne ressentes pas le manque d'un partenaire et que tout le monde te pense alpha mais cela ne peut pas durée infiniment ! Tu auras besoin d'un alpha à un moment où un autre, Daryûn. Je comprends que tu veuilles demeurer indépendant mais… Cela ne t'empêchera pas de pouvoir rester marzbâhn, Arslan n'a jamais montré un côté très conservateur cela ne le dérangera pas.  
\- Mon oncle vous parlez comme si cela était déjà réglé, que dois-je comprendre ?  
\- Arslan a demandé ta main presque aussitôt après ta réaction et la sienne surtout. Il ne connait rien sur les alphas pourtant il a de suite compris. Il m'a aussitôt demandé si c'était cela qu'on appelait les couples destinés.  
\- Mon oncle vous m'avez fiancé sans me le dire ? Je sais bien que c'est toujours ainsi pour les autres omégas mais… Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres !  
\- Je sais c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Arslan veut avoir _ta_ réponse. Il a simplement respecté la tradition de demander d'abord à un membre de la famille.  
\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il attend une réponse dès que je sors ?  
\- Oui et il n'est pas le seul : sa Majesté le roi, son Altesse Hilmes et le seigneur Andragoras aussi l'attendent avec impatience. Tu imagines bien qu'un mariage dans la famille royale ce n'est pas rien et ce serait le deuxième couple destiné au sein de la famille après Hilmes et Zandé…  
\- Si je comprends bien je n'ai pas tant le choix que ça… Maintenant que la famille royale s'en mêle le moindre refus serait un véritable affront surtout venant d'une personne d'un rang inférieur…  
\- Daryûn comme je te l'ai dit, à ton âge tu n'auras plus de choix et il ne faudra pas s'en soucier quand il sera trop tard. Imagine que tes chaleurs soient hors de contrôle et totalement aléatoires comme elles l'ont été cette semaine, tu pourrais te retrouver lié à n'importe qui ! Et de manière irréversible ! Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Il est rare de trouver son partenaire destiné comme ça, au détour d'un couloir ! Hilmes n'était pas loin de se marier avec la princesse de Maryam lorsqu'il a rencontré Zandé pour la première fois. Tu imagines les conséquences que cela aurait eues s'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tard ? Daryûn ne te rends-tu pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être tombé sur Arslan ? En restant à la cour tu avais plus de chance de tomber sur un alpha très conservateur, qui t'aurait contraint à quitter ton poste pour rester à la maison, à porter et élever ses enfants… Et je sais bien que même si tu aimes tes enfants malgré leur père, tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps avec ce mode de vie…  
\- Mon oncle je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine… Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance mais… J'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions vous comprenez ?  
\- Oui je comprends bien, mais si j'insiste c'est parce que je crois réellement que cela fonctionnera avec Arslan… C'est une bonne personne, il se soucie des autres et particulièrement des omégas. Il était persuadé d'en être un alors tu imagines bien qu'il ne veut pas faire subir ce qu'il craignait de vivre…»

Son oncle avait raison. Peut-être était-ce réellement l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Arslan était peut-être l'alpha qu'il cherchait… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais son oncle serait triste s'il ne montrait pas un peu d'entrain ou au moins du consentement. Il hésitait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait faire ce choix si rapidement, il voulait prendre son temps, connaître son partenaire, le présenter à sa famille puis se marier et fonder la sienne. C'était beaucoup trop rapide mais dans la vie tout ne se passait pas comme on l'imaginait et il prenait peu à peu conscience que cela se passait toujours ainsi. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'Arslan ait demandé son avis car on demandait l'autorisation à la famille mais rarement au principal intéressé. Et puis… Il était plus jeune que lui, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, si ? Même en étant alpha, Arslan n'avait pas encore développé une force suffisante pour le contraindre à… _Consommer_. Il eut un frisson rien qu'en y pensant, cela ne ressemblait pas à Arslan de tout manière ! Mais ne sait-on jamais… Il préférait ne pas se faire trop d'idée et rester neutre car il tomberait de bien plus haut si ses attentes étaient déçues. Ils s'entendaient bien après tout, certes cela ne faisaient pas tout mais une bonne base quand même. Seulement il n'avait jamais pensé à Arslan de cette manière. Est-ce que cela pouvait fonctionner ?

o~~O~~o

« Alors Arslan va se marier ? Demanda Zandé.  
\- Il semblerait bien, un nouveau couple pour la famille royale ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point mon oncle est ravi de voir Daryûn devenir son gendre.  
\- J'imagine… Hilmes, soupira-t-il. Il faudra attendre encore un peu, mes chaleurs arrivent bientôt… »

Hilmes soupira et s'écarta de Zandé agacé.

« Zandé, ralla-t-il, je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit !  
\- Eh bien d'après les médecins cela augmenterais les chances que je porte enfin un enfant…  
\- Oui et mettre des lotions de sang de vierge aussi !  
\- Hilmes, dit-il tristement.  
\- S'il te plaît Zandé arrête de penser tout le temps à ça, tu te fais du mal…  
\- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ?  
\- S'il te plaît… »

Hilmes le prit dans ses bras. Il aimerait que Zandé cesse d'y penser, d'être obsédé par ce besoin d'enfant. Il n'était pas ainsi au début de leur mariage, les deux premières années furent heureuses mais après cela c'était dégradé. La pression de la cour avait eu raison d'eux. Les murmures, les moqueries, les critiques et petites phrases assassines dont Zandé était la cible s'étaient multipliés. Plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait et était prêt à tout tenter. Il finissait même par totalement le rejeter hors de ses chaleurs ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment. Cela agaçait Hilmes, il avait beau lui parler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave s'ils n'avaient pas d'enfant Zandé refusait de comprendre ou de l'entendre. Il finissait en larmes à chaque fois et Hilmes culpabilisait ne sachant plus comment faire pour lui parler. Cela détruisait leur mariage et leur relation. Il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute.

« D'accord, j'attendrais encore mais il va falloir que ça cesse… Après cette chaleur si ça ne marche pas on arrête.  
-Quoi ? Mais Hilmes tu sais bien-  
\- Non ! J'en ai assez de tout ça, faire en fonction de lune, manger plus de tel chose et ne pas en manger une autre, telle position plutôt qu'une autre et maintenant ne plus faire l'amour que pendant les chaleurs ! Ça suffit tout ça, on arrête de chercher des méthodes pour avoir plus chances. On reprend notre relation comme elle était. Cela me suffisait, c'était très bien ainsi ! Cela marchera certainement mieux que d'écouter des charlatans.  
\- Hilmes attend encore un peu, je suis sûr que maintenant cela va bientôt marcher…  
\- Non, j'en ai marre cette fois ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux plus de ça, je veux simplement qu'on fasse l'amour parce qu'on en a envie et non se forcer par devoir ! Tu ne m'autorises même plus à te toucher, même pas une caresse et j'ai de la chance lorsque tu veux bien m'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me désires plus, que tu te forces… Si, si, bégaya-t-il, si tu ne m'aimes plus dis le moi, supplia-t-il.  
\- Hilmes, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi… Bien sûr que je t'aime mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te donner d'enfant et ça me rend malade. Je voudrais tellement qu'on ait cet enfant, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit plus facile… Pardonne-moi, pleura-t-il. Je- je suis d'accord si cette fois ça… »

Il secoua la tête incapable de continuer. Hilmes le serra contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Hilmes se demanda depuis combien temps ils n'avaient pas fait ça ? Juste se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il fut bien incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question. Il espérait que cette fois les choses redeviendraient comme elles étaient avant.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn attendait le retour de son oncle, le jour était venu.

Il faisait les cents pas depuis qu'une servante lui avait amené une potion censée limiter ses phéromones une heure auparavant. Maintenant cela devait avoir fait effet. Il angoissait. Son oncle venait le chercher pour le marier. Le MARIER. Il allait se marier ! Après trois jours cloîtré à réfléchir dans sa chambre il avait fini par accepter, Arslan et le roi en avaient été informés. Arslan se plaignit de ne pas recevoir la réponse de vive voix mais le roi lui dit que ce serait mieux ainsi. Après leur derrière rencontre difficile de savoir comment ils pouvaient réagir.

Osloes organisa le mariage en secret pour pallier à toute réaction inattendue. Ils seraient mariés officiellement un peu plus tard mais sur papier la date serait plus avancée évitant tout problème d'enfant conçu hors-mariage. Cette évocation fit frissonner Daryûn : des enfants. Il porterait des descendants de la famille royale, il allait donner naissance aux enfants d'Arslan. Cette idée lui paraissait assez… Comment dire ? Incongru ? Il savait qu'un jour il aurait des enfants, il en voulait d'ailleurs, mais ça lui faisait tout drôle de se dire que cela pouvait arriver bientôt. Les sentir dans son ventre, leur donner naissance puis les voir grandir, peut-être même que l'un d'eux deviendrait marzbâhn. Il eut un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il serait très fier de ses enfants et même si aucun ne devenaient marzbâhn. Mais pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur le début : le mariage.

Son oncle arriva enfin et il le suivit en silence. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau que Daryûn n'avait jamais vu et proche des appartements d'Arslan. Le roi s'y trouvait déjà et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Alors Daryûn, prêt à rejoindre la famille ?  
\- J'en suis très honoré votre Majesté.  
\- Allez nous sommes en petit comité, pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Arslan va bientôt nous rejoindre… Je pense qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de signer maintenant au cas où… La situation se complique mais si vous souhaitez attendre je peux comprendre. Normalement les infusions devraient suffire à vous contrôler.  
\- Les ? Demanda Daryûn.  
\- Oui Arslan a aussi eu droit à la sienne. Ah le voilà ! »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Arslan entra avec un sourire aux lèvres. Daryûn se figea. Il le trouvait différent, plus mature, était-ce juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et salua Daryûn et Vahriz.

« Bien nous pouvons donc commencer… »

Osloes commença à lire les textes relatifs au mariage et leur tendit le registre de la famille royale avec pour seul témoin Vahriz et le roi. La cérémonie se déroula sans accros mais peu à peu l'effet des infusions diminua jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Daryûn se sentit bizarre lorsqu'il signa, il était beaucoup trop près d'Arslan. Il releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Ce fut l'élément de non-retour. Il lâcha prise.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn se réveilla brûlant mais sa conscience était toujours là. Il sentait pleinement son corps se tendre et quémander. Cependant en ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Cet endroit lui était totalement étranger et cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Daryûn sursauta en reconnaissant la voix, il comprit alors où il était : les appartements d'Arslan.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Il sentit de nouveau la chaleur monter en lui.  
« Eh bien, tu as fait une sorte de malaise et… Comment dire ? Je… Je t'ai marqué, dit-il avec embarra. Je suis vraiment navré j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances… »

Daryûn porta sa main à son cou et constata une zone bien plus douloureuse.

« Et est-ce que nous… Avons été plus loin ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution.  
\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais abusé de toi dans une telle situation ! Déjà que te marquer ainsi… J'aurais aimé que cela soit différent… »

Daryûn trouva cette sollicitude touchante, beaucoup d'alphas n'en auraient pas fait autant.

« J'imagine que maintenant que vous m'avez marqué cela devrait se calmer…  
\- Ne me vouvoie pas, cela est vraiment trop étrange, sourit-il. Tu es plus âgé que moi en plus et nous sommes marié. »

 _Mariés ! Nous sommes mariés !_

« Vous n'en restez pas moins un membre de la famille royale…  
\- Mais il n'y a que nous deux pour le moment… Sinon je vais devoir vous vouvoyer aussi, bouda-t-il.  
\- Bien, je ferais attention mais en public il faudra tout de même que je garde une certaine distance, vous voyez bien… Enfin tu vois bien comment fait Zandé avec son Altesse Hilmes.  
\- Certes mais je ne suis pas un prince héritier. »

Arslan remplit un verre d'eau et se dirigea vers le lit avant de lui tendre. Daryûn le prit et le remercia. Malgré l'eau fraîche qui descendit le long de sa gorge il se sentit à nouveau bouillir. Il s'accrocha à la manche d'Arslan et attrapa sa main. Sa vision devint floue et des frissons le parcoururent, son odeur l'enivrait totalement mais il ressentait de la peur face au désir grisant qui l'envahissait. Arslan retira le verre de ses mains avant qu'il ne le renversât.

« Daryûn, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave.  
\- Arslan, je n'en peux plus s'il te plaît… Aide-moi… »

Pourquoi en sa présence perdait-il pied à ce point ? Dès qu'il s'approchait il perdait totalement la tête et maintenant il le voulait, il le désirait, il en venait même à le supplier. Tout son corps tremblait et quémandait pour que le vide qui l'habitait soit enfin comblé. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Il avait peur.

« Daryûn tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui… Je. Te. Veux. Maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre… »

Il s'allongea sur le lit pour accompagner ses paroles, bien que tremblant. Arslan le regarda attirer sa main vers lui pour la poser sur sa joue, la glisser dans son cou et la faire descendre sur son corps espérant le convaincre. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être convaincu bien que la culpabilité l'habitait toujours. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, mais comment faire lorsqu'ils étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se sauter dessus ? D'autant plus que les phéromones que dégageaient Daryûn ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait résister mais il allait veiller à rassurer et calmer Daryûn. Il voyait clairement que ce dernier était perdu et incapable de se contrôler.

Daryûn ne tenait plus, il voulait être touché par son alpha. Il se laissa totalement faire mais cela lui paraissait étrange, comme s'il n'était pas réellement lui. Il se livrait entièrement à un presque inconnu et cela l'effrayait. Pourtant Arslan se montrait rassurant et prenait le temps qu'il fallait, bien plus que de nombreux alphas dans ce genre de situation. Son côté oméga était des plus satisfait par les attentions qu'il recevait mais surtout d'être enfin comblé par un alpha, de le sentir bouger et laisser sa marque à l'intérieur de lui. Il était comblé et frustré à la fois mais ne cessait de gémir son prénom. Il enserrait ses bras autour de ses épaules et enroulaient ses jambes autour de lui pour l'inciter à continuer ses mouvements.

Son corps et son esprit furent enfin apaisés. Arslan se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Daryûn resta face au plafond les yeux dans le vide, il réfléchissait.

« Daryûn, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Arslan inquiet.  
\- Ah ? Je suis un peu perdu, excusez-moi…  
\- Daryûn, tu n'as pas t'excuser. Je comprends que cela ne soit pas évident, ces derniers jours n'ont pas dû être faciles pour toi… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser que cela se passe ainsi. Tu viens de te découvrir un alpha destiné, te marier avec, être marquer et maintenant coucher avec lui : perdu est un mot trop faible pour décrire ce que tu viens de vivre. »

Daryûn ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Arslan se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de voir des larmes couler sur ces joues tant son regard était plein de détresse. Pourtant le concerné ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Daryûn fut étonné d'un geste aussi tendre et accepta l'étreinte avec plaisir.

« Pardonne-moi Daryûn, j'aurais dû me contrôler et ne pas-  
\- Non c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé… Et puis je crois que nous n'aurions pas été tranquilles ou même pu nous tenir dans la même pièce sans nous sauter dessus sinon. Il valait mieux que ce soit fait maintenant je pense et… Tu as été le partenaire idéal, sourit-il.  
\- Ahah… » Arslan eut un petit rire nerveux. « Malgré mon total manque d'expérience ?  
\- Je ne saurais en juger, rougit-il. Je n'ai moi-même aucune expérience dans la matière…  
\- Vraiment ? Sursauta Arslan. Tu n'as jamais ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir ou de sentiments de ce genre là jusqu'à maintenant… Cela explique peut-être pourquoi ma réaction a été si violente à ton égard.  
\- Sûrement, sourit-il, maintenant on devrait être tranquille alors… Hormis pour le mariage et les préparatifs. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher ! Mais je pense que Zandé te tiendra compagnie il t'aidera à t'habituer. Tu le connais ? On vous a déjà présenté ?  
\- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé en effet mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de discuter.  
\- Je m'occuperais de vous présenter alors, sourit-il. »

Daryûn s'amusa de l'engouement d'Arslan, à croire qu'il souriait tout le temps. Même en étant alpha Arslan restait le même, pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela changerait ? Il se dit que sa vie maritale ne débutait pas si mal.

o~~O~~o

Un mariage royal cela soulevait toujours beaucoup d'émotions et amenait du monde à la capitale. Daryûn ne pensait pas se trouver un jour, là, devant le trône avec Arslan et le prêtre qui célébrait leur union. La salle était pleine juste pour eux, enfin pour voir ce nouveau couple atypique. Arslan encore un jeune homme et Daryûn un marzbâhn des plus respecté dont la carrure était impressionnante. Ce tableau aurait pu être anodin si l'alpha n'était pas Arslan et Daryûn l'oméga. Il était tout aussi rare de voir une différence d'âge se faire dans ce sens, Arslan avait un peu plus de seize ans et Daryûn dix ans de plus. Les mauvaises langues s'en régalaient déjà :

« Ils n'auront pas beaucoup d'enfants… Enfin le couple princier n'en a toujours pas non plus.  
\- Oui mais peut-être qu'ils s'y prendront mieux. »

Hilmes se retint de se retourner vers ses vieux cons qui avaient volontairement parlé assez fort pour que Zandé les entendît. La cour n'attendait que ça, le voir s'effondrer, se mettre à pleurer et avouer son échec. La cour aimait les spectacles dramatiques. Zandé était la victime idéale, haut placé mais qui ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place. Il se mettait déjà la pression tout seul surtout depuis qu'Hilmes lui avait dit qu'ils devraient arrêter. Il se concentrait sur sa prochaine chaleur, cette fois serait la bonne. Il devait y arriver, ça allait marcher. Hilmes serait content et il pourrait enfin souffler. Ils auraient enfin leur bébé…

Daryûn fut soulagé lorsque la journée se termina enfin. Cela avait été épuisant. Il avait fallu qu'ils corrigent sans cesse leurs invités qui étaient persuadés que Daryûn était l'alpha. Il finit même par en être vexé, bien qu'Arslan fût celui qui eut le plus de raisons. Qu'on prenne un oméga pour un alpha s'était flatteur mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Heureusement qu'Arslan ne se vexait pas facilement sinon il aurait pu en frapper quelques un. II fut heureux lorsqu'il pût enfin s'allonger dans son lit, enfin leur lit.

Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il leva les yeux et vit Arslan le fixait avant de s'allonger à son tour. Daryûn se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. C'était leur nuit de noce alors peut-être qu'Arslan voulait profiter des activités préconisées :

« Arslan, commença-t-il timidement. Est-ce que ça va ? La journée t'a plu ?  
\- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Je suis ravi même ! Nous sommes officiellement mariés, je vais pouvoir me vanter d'avoir le seul oméga marzbâhn de l'histoire de Parse ce n'est pas rien. Qui d'autre peut s'en vanter ?  
\- Je vois dans ce cas j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir.  
\- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, quoi qu'il arrive je serais fier. Dans tous les cas je suis épuisé, pas toi ? À croire que ses vipères vous pompent toute votre énergie lorsqu'elles parlent. »

Daryûn sourit à la remarque, au moins cela réglait son problème. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur.

o~~O~~o

« Le soleil cogne dur aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Kubard. Heureusement qu'il faisait moins chaud pour ton mariage.  
\- C'est sûr, je n'aurais pas tenu toute la journée avec cette tenue d'apparat, répondit Daryûn.  
\- Je pense que le seigneur Arslan t'aurait volontiers aidé à t'en débarrasser… Tu ne nous as pas raconté comment s'était passé ta nuit noce, d'ailleurs !  
\- Sire Kubard c'est très grossier ! S'indigna Elam.  
\- Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir…  
\- Sire Narsus ! »

Daryûn regarda Elam disputer Narsus avec amusement. Ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quand cela deviendrait officiel, Elam avait plus de dix-huit ans maintenant. Il décida de tendre la perche :

« Et toi Narsus, quand comptes-tu enfin te marier ?  
\- Comment ça « enfin » je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge et tu viens juste de te marier alors que tu es oméga !  
\- Mais moi je ne vivais pas en concubinage…  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes un jour avec ça.  
\- Eh bien, s'exclama Kubard avec un sifflement appréciatif, il est pas si frêle que ça Arslan dis donc ! On dirait que son coté alpha s'est développé en pas longtemps. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction que Kubard fixait. Arslan venait de terminer un entraînement avec Vahriz. Il avait perdu bien sûr mais son Maitre d'armes le félicitait. À cause de la chaleur il avait retiré son haut pour enfiler quelques de propre et frais. Daryûn n'en avait pas perdu une miette, quand la musculature d'Arslan s'était-elle développée ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en deux semaine si ? Certes certains alphas connaissaient des changements rapides mais là ce n'était pas de la rapidité, il était complètement transformé ! Comment avait-il pu rater ça alors qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit tous les soirs ?

« Daryûn calme-toi, murmura Narsus.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
\- Tu t'excites un peu trop là, expliqua Kubard. »

Il s'arrêta net et sa bouche forma un rond parfait :

« Oh ? Excusez-moi, je n'ai jamais trop eu l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, rougit-il. C'est la première fois que-  
\- T'inquiète on sait, on te connait maintenant et c'est pas plus mal pour toi d'avoir des réactions « naturelles » pour un oméga. On se poserait des questions si même ton alpha ne te faisait pas réagir. Bon après c'est sûr que cela t'as été utile pour devenir marzbâhn mais faut bien que t'es une vie à côté aussi. »

Daryûn sourit, le franc-parler et les remarques de Kubard l'avaient toujours amusé. Un petit groupe d'hommes apparût à l'autre bout de la cour. Daryûn commença à soupirer en les reconnaissant, parmi tous les marzbâhns il fallait que se soient eux : Garshâq, Shapur, Esfan et Zaravant. Garshâq faisait partie de ceux que s'étaient toujours opposés à voir Daryûn devenir marzbâhn car un oméga ne devient pas marzbâhn, de plus il était très porté sur les valeurs traditionnelles. Selon lui Daryûn aurait dû quitter son poste après son mariage. Autant dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Les trois autres étaient du même avis mais ils respectaient malgré tout Daryûn pour sa force et son habilité. Ils reconnaissaient ses capacités mais préféraient que les traditions soient respectées. Le moindre prétexte leur donnait l'occasion de bien lui faire comprendre que sa place n'était pas là.

« Alors on admire son mari, entama Garshâq, enfin tu fais quelque chose adapté à ta place…  
\- Garshâq ! Le réprima Kubard. Ce genre de remarques n'est pas nécessaire. Alors si tu as pas mieux à faire, va te trouver une autre occupation. Je suis sûr que les bordels n'attendent que toi pour ouvrir…  
\- Pardon ? Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- En générale avec les prostituées c'est pas des sous-entendus… Mais je vois pas de problème à aller dans les bordels même pour un homme marié comme toi.  
\- Pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs, ma femme m'attend à la maison comme il se doit.  
\- Et elle te ferme la porte au nez comme il se doit, répliqua Daryûn excédé. »

Garshâq s'approcha de lui mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Même s'il déployait tout son arsenal d'alpha dominant cela ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas peur d'un type comme lui. Il allait encore cracher son venin quand il blêmit brutalement et se recula.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Arslan avait parlé avec son habituel sourire et son ton enjoué, cela le rendait presque plus effrayant. Sa question ne se voulait pas menaçante mais son attitude laissait présager le contraire. Son aura était dangereuse, suffisamment pour faire peur à des marzbâhns expérimentés. Arslan restait pourtant petit avec une carrure menue face à eux des montagnes de muscle mais ils étaient terrifiés. Terrifiés par la menace qui représentait Arslan. Il s'agissait presque d'un réflexe de survie face à un prédateur.

« Seigneur Arslan, nous allions justement partir, dit Garshâq en s'inclinant.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre en effet. »

Le petit groupe disparut aussitôt et Arslan se retourna vers Daryûn avec son sourire habituel avant de saluer Narsus, Elam et Kubard avec sa chaleur habituelle. Il repartit presque aussitôt qu'il était apparu.

« Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ou je viens d'avoir une hallucination ? Demanda Kubard. Il faisait vraiment peur il y a cinq minutes, j'ai pas rêvé ?  
\- Pour tout dire je ne suis sûr de rien, répondit Narsus. »

Daryûn se remémorait la scène. Arslan était venu le défendre ? Son alpha venait le protéger ? Il se sentait à la fois complétement niais et rassuré, touché aussi. Son alpha se souciait de lui…

« Daryûn tu recommences, soupira Narsus. »

Le soir même, la scène se rejouait dans son esprit. Il était dans le lit à fixer le vide d'un œil agar. Trop de niaiserie tue la niaiserie mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Arslan se décida. Il voulait se montrer fort devant son oméga, lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Il quitta sa tunique avec autant de virilité possible et s'installa sur le lit juste à côté de Daryûn. Il posa sa main à côté de lui pour l'entourer et leurs visages ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Daryûn le regarda surpris bien que l'initiative ne soit pas désagréable cela était plutôt étrange venant d'Arslan. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour poser son front contre le sien. Il fit de très légers à coups comme s'il hésitait puis il finit par s'approcher doucement pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes juste quelques instants. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant Arslan finit par baisser les yeux et s'écarta à nouveau, presque honteux.

« Arslan… »

La plainte de Daryûn lui fit relever les yeux.

« Daryûn, est-ce je… » Il chercha ses mots. « Est-ce que je te plais ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, je veux dire… que oui, dit-il embarrassé. Pourquoi me demandes-tu une telle chose ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qui te fasse penser le contraire ?  
\- Non mais… J'ai l'impression d'être encore un enfant à côté de toi, je devrais être plus... Je suis ton alpha et je n'ai rien d'impressionnant, rien qui fasse de moi un alpha à la hauteur… Je me sens faible et incapable de te rendre fier de moi ou de te protéger... Enfin, je sais que tu peux te défendre mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Regarde j'ai encore un corps frêle et je suis jeune. Je ne peux rien t'apporter.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as déjà beaucoup grandi même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. J'ai dix ans de plus c'est normale que je paraisse plus âgé et plus expérimenté. Dans dix ans tu seras certainement bien mieux que moi. Et puis je… Je t'apprécie comme tu es, cela ne me dérange pas que tu restes frêle… Moi je sais que tu es bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît. Tu vois bien, tout à l'heure tu as fait ployer des alphas bien plus âgés et expérimentés, ils tremblaient même de peur ! Il ne fait aucun doute que tu seras un alpha aussi respecté que son Altesse Hilmes d'ici peu. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi mentirais-je ?  
\- Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas encore être un homme… J'aimerais déjà être plus vieux pour toi, pour qu'on puisse…  
\- Qu'on puisse quoi ? L'encouragea Daryûn.  
\- Tu sais bien, dit-il embarrassé. »

Daryûn mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre où voulait en venir Arslan. Il eut alors le déclic : c'était ça qui le dérangeait ?

« Tu crois que je ne te désire pas ?  
\- Je comprends tu sais ! Tu es déjà un homme et moi je-  
\- Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Le coupa Daryûn. Bien sûr que je te veux et qu'on- »

Daryûn se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de crier. Arslan le regarda ahuri :

« Mais je croyais que… Tu ne voulais pas. Enfin comme tu n'amorçais pas ou bien est-ce moi qui aurait dû ? Je- je- Oh que c'est gênant. Excuse-moi je suis un idiot. »

Ils avaient tous les deux les joues en feux et n'osaient se regarder de peur que cela empire. Arslan pensait que Daryûn prendrait les devants comme il l'avait fait la première fois –mais il n'était pas dans son état normal- alors il croyait qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Il ne souhaitait pas le forcer ni pousser Daryûn à lui donner une réponse négative ce qui pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras. Quel couple maladroit ils faisaient !

« Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu dans le lit ainsi ? Je veux dire tu souhaitais que ce soir on… »

Arslan se rappela qu'il était toujours torse nu, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. En effet il avait espéré se montrer virile et peut-être ainsi pouvoir séduire Daryûn, seulement il avait hésité et sa manœuvre avait échoué. Il se voyait mal reprendre maintenant mais il se devait d'être honnête.

« Oui, souffla-t-il, mais je ne voulais pas te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Daryûn aperçut de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Arslan était persuadé de ne pas lui plaire alors qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Cette après-midi lui prouva qu'Arslan pouvait très bien se comporter en alpha mais ce n'était pas ça qui le séduisait. Des alphas comme ça on en trouve à la pelle mais des alphas comme Arslan qui se montraient gentils et conciliants il n'y en avait pas ou trop peu. Il semblait complètement désintéressé du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Il ne rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens. À ses yeux on ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il devait agir et redonner confiance à son alpha pour mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à ce malentendu. Il se rapprocha d'Arslan et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de l'inviter à sceller leurs lèvres. Arslan accepta l'invitation et l'embrassa toujours aussi timidement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se montrer aussi assuré qu'il le voudrait. Il aimerait avoir cette confiance qu'il lui faisait terriblement défaut pour pouvoir enfin se montrer à la hauteur. Il chercha à approfondir le baiser comme Ghîb lui avait toujours conseillé de faire avec les dames. Commencer lentement puis crescendo pour faire monter le désir. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre alors il suivait les seuls conseils en la matière qu'il avait reçu, et puis si Ghîb s'en sortait si bien avec les dames il devait bien s'y prendre. Certes Daryûn n'avait rien à voir avec les dames de Ghîb mais le principe restait le même, non ? Rahh, il s'en était bien sorti la première fois pourquoi il se posait autant de questions ? Il devait se calmer et rester naturel. Il était celui qui avait souhaité amorcer alors il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. De plus il en avait envie… Envie de toucher son oméga et de le découvrir lorsqu'il était dans son état normal.

Il se reconcentra sur le moment présent et retira cette chemise qui représentait un obstacle entre Daryûn et lui. Il l'attira aussitôt contre lui pour sentir sa peau. Son parfum réveilla aussitôt les souvenirs de leur première nuit partagée et ses sensations. Il poussa Daryûn à s'allonger pour pouvoir pleinement explorer le corps qui se présentait à lui. Il embrassait sa peau, la caressait avec une douceur infinie. Il prenait soin de noter dans son esprit les réactions de son oméga, s'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles, mordillant sa peau, malaxant ses muscles entre ses doigts. Ses attentions semblaient plaire à son oméga qui les réclamait.

Daryûn agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'obligea à remonter vers lui. Il l'embrassa à de nombreuses reprises, écartant ses jambes pour que leurs corps se rapprochent encore plus et se frottent l'un contre l'autre. La friction n'était pas désagréable. Arslan put reprendre ses caresses où elles en étaient et descendit encore plus bas. Daryûn accueillit l'initiative avec plaisir. Il se laissa toucher et préparer avec attention mais il ressentit un brin de frustration de ne pouvoir rendre les attentions à son alpha. Il gardait les cuisses écartées pour permettre à Arslan de continuer ses caresses mais ce dernier semblait éprouver une grande fascination pour ses muscles qui se tendaient dès qu'il touchait un point sensible. Daryûn n'y tenait plus, il voulait plus, bien plus que ses doigts aussi habiles qu'ils soient.

Il se redressa pour pousser Arslan sur le lit et inverser les positions. Il le regarda faire surpris. Daryûn se mit à califourchon sur lui sans ménagement. Il n'attendit pas pour faire glisser le sexe de son alpha en lui mais il fut plus difficile de bouger. Il savoura la sensation étrange qui se répandait dans son ventre mêlant la douleur et le plaisir d'être complet. Arslan se redressa pour continuer à embrasser son oméga et agrippa ses mains sur le bas de son dos avant de les faire glisser sur les haches pour encourager les mouvements qu'entama Daryûn. Il se laissa d'abord bercer par son bassin qui roula sous ses mains avant d'accompagner peu à peu les mouvements de Daryûn, l'aidant à se relever et s'enfoncer plus profondément. Daryûn finit par se perdre au milieu du plaisir qu'il ressentait, il s'accrocha aux épaules d'Arslan pour avoir un appui et continua de bouger. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'Arslan effleurait un point sensible bien caché et son alpha prenait un malin plaisir à s'y frotter ou le percuter avec ardeur. Il le rendait fou. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi.

« Arslan, soupira-t-il. »

Arslan empoigna son sexe et lui imposa le même rythme que leurs hanches. Lorsqu'il le sentit partir il mordit la gorge offerte et à portée de dents. Daryûn s'effondra sur lui quelques secondes après parcouru de tremblements et totalement essoufflé. Arslan l'aida à s'allonger sur le côté sans pour autant se séparer de lui. Daryûn refit doucement surface et il le regarda faire amusé.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que mon état actuel soit désagréable, sourit-il.  
\- Tu m'as surpris, tu sais ! Je ne pensais pas que tu… Ferais ça.  
\- Je ne me voyais pas passer mon temps à être à ta merci, un peu pour moi quand même !  
\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas désagréable de changer de temps à autre.  
\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Pas du tout, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Eh bien… J'ai déjà entendu dire que les alphas n'aiment pas toujours être « renversés » ou inverser les positions ou bien… Les rôles, murmura-t-il tout bas espérant qu'Arslan ne l'entende pas.  
\- Je n'y vois pas de problème pourtant ! C'est assez grisant de découvrir de nouvelles choses avec son oméga, même s'il faut parfois donner de sa personne. Cependant certaines choses sont plus courantes qu'elles n'y paraissent, les alphas aiment juste faire croire que cela ne peut arriver par égo devant les autres alphas mais lorsqu'ils sont dans la chambre personne n'est là pour vérifier.  
\- Je vois… C'est très mature pour ton âge de dire quelque chose comme ça.  
-Parce cela vient d'un expert dans la matière, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Vraiment ? Et qui est donc cet expert ?  
\- Ghîb le-  
\- Le ménestrel qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? S'exclama Daryûn. Tu fréquentes quelqu'un comme ça ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'est qu'un petit-  
\- Daryûn, l'interpella Arslan, calme-toi. Il est de bonne compagnie tu sais.  
\- De quel genre de compagnie parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux. Tu n'as quand même pas eut des relations avec lui ?  
\- Pardon ? Avec Ghîb ? » Arslan se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que non ! Mais il connait plein de choses et entend ce qui se murmure dans la cour alors il m'est parfois d'une grande aide. »

 _Un espion_ , pensa Daryûn. _Arslan est surprenant,_ _il utilise déjà les codes de survie de la cour… L'information est la seule source de pouvoir et de sureté._

« En ce qui concerne d'inverser « les rôles » je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée mais tu vois que… »

Là, il venait de manquer un épisode. Arslan l'avait entendu quand il l'avait mentionné ?

« Attend une minute je ne suis plus là. De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Eh bien tout à l'heure tu évoquais le fait que les alphas n'aimaient pas « être renversés » alors j'ai supposé que tu parlais aussi de ça. Tu sais bien des fois on entend dire que l'alpha accepte que son oméga le… Le prenne, rougit-il. Qu'ils inversent les « rôles ».  
\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça mais si tu… Enfin si toi tu souhaites je, bafouilla-t-il.  
\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire : je ne suis pas contre mais… Si tu souhaites essayer je… Je pense qu'il faudra prendre le temps pour, tu comprends ? Je veux bien tenter mais si tu… Comment dire ? Si tu m'inities avant pour voir si on va plus loin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Hum… Oui je vois très bien mais tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien…  
\- Je ne l'évoquerais même pas si je ne voulais pas… Et donc… Tu voudrais bien essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daryûn se sentit embarrassé qu'Arslan l'ait compris si vite.

« Je… Enfin tu es aussi un homme, je pense que tu peux comprendre non ? Le fait d'avoir envie de prendre son partenaire et de lui procurer du plaisir ainsi… Mais je ne pense pas que je voudrais tout le temps le faire non plus, j'aime être cajolé et choyé comme tu le fais. Je me sens bien ainsi mais je ne dirais pas non pour essayer non plus ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que cela fait, ce que cela procure d'être dans son partenaire… »

Arslan acquiesça, il comprenait très bien ce sentiment, il ressentait la même chose. Ils pensaient de la même manière alors il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Ils arriveraient à partager de nombreuses choses et cela risquait de se révéler particulièrement intéressant. Arslan lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Daryûn commençait à fermer les yeux alors il préféra en profiter encore un peu avant qu'il ne dormît pour de bon.

o~~O~~o

Zandé se mordit les lèvres et serra les points. Il souffrait. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses chaleurs étaient revenues. Ils avaient eu un faux espoir assassin par le retard de ses chaleurs mais elles étaient revenues. Le pire ce n'était pas ça, Daryûn attendait un enfant lui. À peine cinq mois de mariage et il portait déjà l'enfant de son alpha. Il était meurtri. Bien qu'ils soient devenus amis après qu'ils fussent présentés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il possédait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Il ne voulait plus sortir de ses appartements. Il passait ses journées cloîtré à pleurer pour ne pas craquer devant Hilmes. Seulement Hilmes devait s'en douter, il lui laissait du temps pour le moment et se montrait gentil lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il faisait mine de ne pas savoir pourtant il le réconfortait dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il le prenait dans ses bras, le câlinait, tentait même de pousser un peu plus les caresses que Zandé finissait par repousser. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le cœur ni l'envie. Il avait échoué et ne voulait plus de faux-espoirs. Il ne le supporterait plus. Il en venait à penser qu'Hilmes aurait dû épouser quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui lui aurait fait des enfants ou qui ne se laisserait pas abattre ainsi. Il se sentait faible et coupable de se comporter si mal avec lui alors qu'il se montrait si conciliant et attentionné. Hilmes méritait mieux et plus.

Il stoppa net ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se leva en rallant. Depuis quelques jours, on frappait à sa porte mais il ne répondait jamais. Seulement maintenant cela l'agaçait, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il avait besoin de temps et de calme. Il ouvrit la porte en colère et se figea en voyant Daryûn sur le pas de la porte. Il ressentit à nouveau un pique de jalousie en le voyant.

« Daryûn mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Eh bien je venais te voir, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne te vois plus alors je voulais savoir comment tu allais…  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais du temps pour ça.  
\- Oh maintenant oui ! Arslan veut que je me ménage pour le moment. Je surveille surtout les entraînements et comme nous sommes en paix je n'ai pas trop de soucis à faire mais je m'inquiétais pour toi. Est-ce que ça va, Zandé ?  
\- Bien sûr pourquoi cela n'irait pas ! Tu attends un enfant je me réjouis pour toi et Arslan ! »

Il ne put continuer ses propos, sa gorge se noua. Il n'en voulait pas à Daryûn mais sa frustration se reportait sur lui.

« Excuse-moi… Je… »

Daryûn se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais…  
\- Je- J'en ai assez. On a beau essayé, on a tous essayé et je- je n'arrive toujours pas…  
\- Zandé un enfant ça se fait à deux et puis tu es sûr d'avoir tout essayé ?  
\- Mais oui on-  
\- Et ne rien faire ? Juste ne plus y penser ? Considère-le comme une nouvelle méthode ! Avec Arslan on n'y pensait pas et tu vois bien… Certes nous avons sûrement eu de la chance mais ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsqu'on se concentre trop sur une chose, qu'on en est obsédé on finit par le rater parce qu'on s'impose trop de pression. C'est comme lorsqu'on passe des heures à chercher un objet puis qu'on le retrouve juste devant ses yeux lorsqu'on cesse de le chercher.  
\- Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
\- C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez juste partagé un moment ensemble ? Sans vous mettre de pression ? »

Zandé ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne possédait aucune réponse à cette question. Depuis combien de temps ils essayaient sans plus se soucier du plaisir ? Depuis combien de temps il avait cessé d'éprouver du plaisir pour se concentrer sur la conception ? Combien de fois s'était-il forcé au point d'en être totalement dégouté ? Il comprit que son rejet d'Hilmes venait de là, il s'était tellement forcé qu'il lui en voulait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

« Je ne sais même plus comment faire, avoua-t-il.  
\- À ce point-là ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.  
\- Bien écoute-moi maintenant… »

Zandé l'écouta avec attention et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora leur première rencontre, leurs premiers échanges... Les souvenirs qui affluèrent derrière ses paupières le calmèrent. La chaleur de ces moments l'effleura et le libéra d'un poids. Il aimait toujours Hilmes, les années n'avaient en rien dégradé ses sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois il s'autorisa enfin à sourire. Il n'avait pas tout raté. De plus les mots de Daryûn l'apaisèrent.

Zandé réfléchit. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ? Lui dire qu'il avait bien compris maintenant et qu'il acceptait enfin ses paroles au sujet du renoncement, qu'il y avait plus important : leur couple.

Il pouvait suivre les conseils de Daryûn et recommencer comme à leur début seulement… C'était très gênant. Il était encore jeune, plein de confiance et d'hormones surexcitées lorsqu'il faisait _ça_ , puis il venait juste de marier à l'époque. La situation était différente… Pas tant que ça en faîte, il était juste devenu plus réservé avec le temps. Il ne se voyait pas refaire ça mais c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il possédait pour bien passer le message.

 _Oui mais s'il ramène quelqu'un ?_

 _Il ne ramène jamais personne dans nos appartements le soir, alors pourquoi il le ferait cette fois ?_

Il secoua la tête et essaya de trouver un compromis pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Il décida de commencer par prendre un bain, au moins cela le calmerait et l'aiderait à réfléchir tranquillement.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes fut soulagé que Daryûn ait pu parler avec Zandé, il espérait que cela lui ferait du bien. Daryûn lui confirma qu'ils avaient discuté et qu'il semblait soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Il entra dans leurs appartements espérant tomber sur un Zandé un peu moins triste voir même souriant.

Pour être surpris, il fut surpris.

Zandé était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil juste habillé d'une longue tunique largement ouverte sur son torse et sur une de ses cuisses, le tout retenu par un _seul_ lacet noué à la taille. Zandé avait cessé de la porter ces dernières années mais Hilmes savait que cela annonçait une bonne soirée. Ce qui suivit lui confirma. Zandé se leva et défit le lacet tout en lui demandant comment avait été sa journée. Hilmes n'écouta absolument rien, trop occupé à admirer le corps totalement dénudé qui s'offrait à lui pendant que Zandé s'installait sur le lit.

« Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il distrait.  
\- Dépêche-toi la place va refroidir ! »

Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de ça ? Une éternité lui semblait il mais cela était un peu trop beau pour être vrai. D'où venait un tel changement ?

« Zandé… S'il te plait ne te vexe pas mais… Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, je suis très content d'un tel accueil et je n'ai pas envie de me triturer l'esprit mais comme ces derniers temps tu étais un peu… Déprimé, je m'interroge, vois-tu ? Bien que l'envie de te sauter dessus me submerge totalement… »

Hilmes se tenait devant le lit attendant une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de mon alpha et mari ? »

Rhaa… Hilmes était rongé par le dilemme. Devait-il accepter ou l'obliger à parler avant ? S'ils ne parlaient pas et qu'il découvrait que ce n'était qu'un stratagème et qu'il n'allait pas mieux ? Et qu'il ne le découvrait qu'après ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était juste obnubilé par le sexe et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à obtenir une excuse pour le pratiquer mais en ayant le sentiment de ne pas forcer son oméga car il proposait de lui-même ? Il cherchait juste une bonne excuse pour ne pas se sentir coupable après… Mais s'il le repoussait alors qu'il le souhaitait réellement ? Il allait le vexer et il risquerait de croire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui alors que c'était tout le contraire. S'il acceptait et qu'il en avait aussi envie mais qu'après il lui demandait comme il avait su qu'il le voulait aussi ? Ou comment il aurait su s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Comment il pourrait l'expliquer ? Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir avec tout ça lui ?

Toutes ces questions le tiraillaient, il en vint à se tortiller comme une personne qui souhaitait soulager un besoin pressant mais qui n'osait pas… Avec ces conneries il allait se pisser dessus oui ! Il se stoppa et avec un effort incommensurable il enleva son haut et se retint de se jeter sur le lit. Il s'allongea avec prudence, puis avec raideur il couvrit Zandé jusqu'à la taille. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sinon. Il vit son regard s'assombrir.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-il. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« Ecoute, je voudrais comprendre avant… Car tu peux me croire ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque… Pourquoi crois-tu que je garde mon pantalon et que je t'ai couvert ? Je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sinon ! » La remarque fit sourire Zandé.  
« De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça si je ne voulais pas ? C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça !  
-Je dois t'avouer que cela me plait beaucoup, c'est très… Très minimaliste !  
\- Alors tu te décides ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…  
\- Hilmes… J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire et je voulais te le faire comprendre… Daryûn m'a ouvert les yeux… Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas eu de moment rien qu'à nous ? »

Hilmes ne savait pas ce que Daryûn lui avait fait mais il le bénissait par tous les dieux. Peut-être devait-il simplement l'entendre d'une autre personne pour le comprendre.

« Bien maintenant est-ce que tu va me laisser me geler ou bien tu vas enfin passer à l'action ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas me refaire le numéro de tout à l'heure ? Tu sais quand tu enlèves ta tunique…  
\- Ma proposition est limitée dans le temps, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. »

Hilmes ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il retrouva alors des sensations familières qui lui avaient terriblement manqué : de la réactivité et de la participation chez Zandé. Il retira la couverture qu'il avait mise plus tôt et se colla à son oméga qui s'accrocha à lui, s'agrippant dans son dos, le parcourant, le griffant presque comme une bête féroce, et s'attardant sur des zones qu'il savait réputé pour être sensibles aux caresses. Notamment la naissance de ses fesses… Il sentit Hilmes grogner lorsqu'il fit négligemment glisser son index sur cette zone. Hilmes ne manqua pas de se cambrer, se collant encore plus à son oméga pour se soustraire à cette caresse trop stimulante. Zandé ne rata pas l'occasion de continuer, il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Hilmes finit par délaisser sa bouche pour mordre son cou lui arrachant un gémissement et il continua de descendre en ayant l'intention de se venger. Il embrassa son torse, le parcourut de ses doigts lui infligeant des effleurements brûlant. Zandé grogna et se cambra un peu plus lorsqu'il le sentit attaquer son torse avec plus d'ardeur, faisant rouler ses muscles sous ses mains, pinçant et mordillant sa chair ou la couvrant de baiser. Il continua sa descente l'obligeant ainsi à écarter ses cuisses pour garder le contact de sa peau contre la sienne plus longtemps.

Il descendit encore plus bas, léchant son haine, mordant sa peau tout en lui lançant des regards brûlant. Il arriva enfin à sa cible mais descendit encore un peu jusqu'à ses cuisses provoquant un couinement de frustration chez Zandé. Hilmes prit un malin plaisir à marquer sa peau comme sa propriété. Il effleura d'un souffle le sexe tendu de son amant ce qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement mais il continua à éviter soigneusement la zone quémandant les caresses. Il continua à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la demande d'être satisfait de Zandé. Hilmes s'en amusa encore un peu avant de finalement lui accorder l'attention qu'il désirait. Il le prit en bouche s'en plus de ménagement.

Zandé en oublia de respirer lorsque sa bouche se ferma sur lui pour lui procurer l'attention tant désiré et le libérer de sa frustration. Il continua à faire des vas-et-viens lui procurant ainsi des décharges de plaisir. Il sentait son corps s'affranchir de son contrôle. Il se tendait et sa gorge gémissait sans son accord. Il ne tint pas longtemps au rythme que lui imposait Hilmes. Il sentit la jouissance gonfler en lui avant d'exploser en un feu d'artifice dans tout son être. Il se laissa retomber contre les draps, essoufflé mais sachant que ce n'était que le début. Hilmes lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre leurs activités. Il vint embrasser ses lèvres et lui offrir des caresses plus douces pour qu'il s'apaise après l'euphorie qui l'avait possédé l'espace d'un instant.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint plus calme Hilmes repartit à ses caresses après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Il descendit à nouveau mais bien plus bas cette fois. Il le poussa à écarter un plus les cuisses, le faisant replier les genoux pour plus de confort et de prise sur lui. Il enroula sa main libre autour de son autre cuisse pour la maintenir. Zandé sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix de prendre un bain lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine lécher sa chair sensible et exposée. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Hilmes continua de jouer avec sa langue avant de la pousser lentement vers l'intérieur veillant à ne pas le brusquer. Zandé frissonna. Hilmes continua lentement à embrasser sa chair et remuer la langue pour la pousser plus loin. Zandé laissa l'intruse l'envahir avec bienveillance, appréciant le contact humide et frottement qu'elle produisait.

Une fois qu'il fût détendu, Hilmes glissa un premier doigt accueilli avec plaisir. Il le bougea sans pour autant retirer sa langue. Il les coordonna pour provoquer plus de sensation chez son partenaire. Il poussa alors un deuxième à rejoindre le premier, Zandé se tendit un peu plus mais le laissa entrer malgré tout. Hilmes dirigea sa langue vers un autre chemin et la fit remonter de long du membre à nouveau tendu de son oméga. Il le lécha avec attention alors que ses doigts bougeaient avec plus d'aisance. Il commença alors à en introduire un troisième avec beaucoup plus de lenteur cette fois. Il savait que celui-là était plus difficile alors il prit le temps qu'il faut pour ne pas faire mal à Zandé et pour qu'il puisse se détendre suffisamment. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à que Zandé lui dît qu'il fût prêt pour plus.

Contrairement à ses attentes Hilmes le poussa à se redresser. Il crut d'abord qu'il souhaitait qu'il se mît à quatre à pattes mais il l'installa à califourchon sur lui. Zandé se figea quelques instants, Hilmes vit son trouble mais attendit, il voulait le tester. Avant ils changeaient de position sans trop s'en soucier mais ils avaient dû cesser car « pas suffisamment propice à la conception. » Hilmes soupçonnait en réalité les médecins de l'avoir proscrit car ils ne supportaient pas l'idée qu'un oméga soit sur l'alpha, trop de soumission à leur goût. Il voulait voir si Zandé passerait le cape de l'inconscient : accepter une position « pas conforme » à la conception. Zandé prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre leur activité restait en suspend quelques instants. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Hilmes pour se tenir et se servit de l'autre pour guider son mouvement alors qu'il le faisait entrer en lui avec lenteur. Il descendit lentement et prit le temps de s'habituer. Il s'arrêta à la moitié et commença à bouger doucement les hanches. Au fur et mesure qu'il se détendait il le poussait plus loin en lui. Hilmes posa les mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner son mouvement sans pour autant le pousser à aller plus loin. Zandé finit par s'assoir complétement sur lui mais ses mouvements devinrent plus aléatoires et de moins en moins contrôlés, Hilmes reprit alors les rênes et imposa le rythme. Zandé perdit totalement pied, il ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps. Il était secoué de tremblement et gémissait sans plus pouvoir étouffer ses cris. Il finit par lâcher prise. Il se resserra autour d'Hilmes et ce dernier continua encore peu avant de jouir lui aussi.

Zandé s'enroula autour de son alpha pour profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur. Hilmes l'embrassa avec bien plus de douceur que leurs derniers baisers. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux épuisés mais heureux. Zandé sentit un poids le quitter, il se sentait bien mieux maintenant et cela n'était pas seulement dû à ses deux orgasmes consécutifs. Il était enfin apaisé.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn fut chaleureusement remercié par Zandé puis par Hilmes. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dans cet état par contre il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment le couple l'avait mis en pratique. Il préféra retourner à ses activités bien qu'elles commencent à lui peser. Cette année l'été s'éternisa jusqu'au mois d'octobre, les températures chutaient à peine. Avec la chaleur il devait boire beaucoup et que ce soit Arslan ou bien les médecins ils le harcelaient à longueur de journée seulement avec les effets de la grossesse il passait son temps à avoir besoin de faire pipi… Autant dire que pour surveiller des entrainements deux heures où il devait déjà rester à l'ombre mais qu'en plus on le dérangeait toutes les demi-heures pour le faire boire cela l'énervait rapidement. Sans parler de Narsus et Kubard qui se foutaient joyeusement de sa gueule… Heureusement les soldats, eux n'osaient pas se risquer à la moindre remarque ou petite plaisanterie comme il s'était défoulé sur le dernier qui avait tenté…

Il n'était qu'à trois mois de grossesse pourtant on le couvait comme s'il était déjà prêt à accoucher. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement jusqu'Arslan lui avouât que le roi et son père y tenaient. Si Hilmes n'avait pas d'héritier alors la couronne reviendrait à Andragoras (d'où son intérêt pour veiller sur Daryûn) et ses héritiers (Osloes espérant que la couronne reviendrait à Arslan sans passer par son frère). L'enfant qu'il portait, dans l'état actuel des choses, deviendrait Shah. Il comprit alors pourquoi tous étaient aux petits soins avec lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être excédé. Un peu d'accord mais là ils poussaient la surprotection un peu loin ! Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Arslan pour cela mais venant des autres cela le mettaient surtout mal à l'aise.

Il n'osait imaginer comment cela serait dans quelques mois quand son ventre deviendrait rond. Il ne se voyait pas rester cloîtré dans ses appartements et alité pour satisfaire les inquiétudes de la couronne ! Déjà que pour des raisons de santé cela l'embêterait… Mais s'il venait à avoir des problèmes durant la grossesse alors il resterait tranquille. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger son bébé ni inquiéter Arslan mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire non plus. Il devait se bouger et continuer à voir des gens, il en serait malheureux de passer ses journées à attendre sans bouger. Alors il profitait de ses derniers moments de répit, en faisant attention malgré tout, car son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Il savait que d'ici peu on lui demanderait de rendre sa place de marzbâhn pour la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne devait qu'être temporaire mais il craignait de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver, qu'il se soit trop affaibli ou bien que son remplaçant soit aussi habile et que le poste lui convienne parfaitement. Ses détracteurs ne se gêneraient pas pour promouvoir son remplaçant et dire que Daryûn devrait plutôt se consacrer à élever son nouveau-né ou faire d'autres enfants, après tout ils étaient l'avenir de la famille royale… Cette position allait se retourner contre lui. Certes il voulait s'occuper de ses enfants mais pas en faire son occupation principale non plus ! Il aimait sa place de marzbâhn, il aimait se battre, protéger ses hommes et leur apprendre à se défendre. Il souhaitait en parler avec Arslan mais il craignait qu'il ne veuille plus qu'il reprît les armes.

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Un soir Arslan entama cette conversation qu'il redoutait d'aborder. Ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Arslan s'amusait à toucher son ventre comme pour s'habituer à la nouvelle forme qu'il prenait et la nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait.

« Daryûn, je me demandais… Que veux-tu faire après ? Une fois que notre enfant sera né je veux dire. Tu souhaites reprendre ton poste de marzbâhn ? Le roi te le rendra si tu le souhaites…  
\- J'aimerais bien oui… Mais… Cela ne semble pas te convenir.  
\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients seulement si nous avons d'autres enfants tu risques de devoir à nouveau laisser ton poste puis le reprendre et ainsi de suite. Je me disais qu'un poste avec plus de souplesse serait plus adéquat, un peu comme Narsus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Oui je comprends mais je ne suis guère aussi bon stratège que lui.  
\- Par forcément pour la stratégie. Tu garderais le même grade qu'un marzbâhn mais sans avoir forcément des hommes sous tes ordres… Tu pourrais prendre en charge d'autres groupes ou soutenir un autre marzbâhn et en temps de paix continuer à enseigner aux jeunes recrus comme tu le fais déjà… Tu me sembles très à l'aise avec ça. Tu pourrais ainsi continuer à t'entrainer et prendre part dans les armées mais cela reste plus souple et tu n'es pas forcément obligé de te battre donc tu peux le faire même en portant un enfant…  
\- Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je vois.  
\- Oui, je dois t'avouer que maintenant que je te vois ainsi je… J'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Avant cela ne me posait pas de problème, tu es fort et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi sur un champ de bataille mais… Maintenant on ne sera plus que nous deux et… Et je, bafouilla-t-il. J'ai peur qu'un jour aucun de nous deux ne reviennent et que nos enfants puissent se retrouver seuls… Alors j'aimerais qu'il puisse au moins leur rester un de nous deux, dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à rien faire alors j'essaie de te trouver quelque chose mais pour que tu puisses aussi être au minimum à l'abri… Je, bafouilla-t-il, excuse-moi… »

Arslan essuya les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa gorge était nouée, il ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi devant son oméga ni lui montrer sa faiblesse.

« Arslan, murmura-t-il. Je ne savais pas que cela te faisait du mal si j'avais su je…  
\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce qui me fait plaisir ! Je veux que tu sois heureux, je ne peux pas t'imposer quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Arslan je trouve que ton idée reste un bon compromis. Je vais y réfléchir, de toute manière je ne me vois pas recommencer tout de suite après mon accouchement alors je vais voir si enseigner me plait vraiment et… Oui je vais y réfléchir car je comprends tes doutes… Je- je ne me vois pas non plus laisser nos enfants tous seuls.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'Hilmes et Zandé s'occuperaient bien d'eux mais je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent sous la tutelle de mon père…  
\- C'est vrai, sourit Daryûn. »

Il devait y réfléchir. Il était un peu honteux de l'avouer mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça : et s'ils ne revenaient pas ? Si leurs enfants se retrouvaient seuls ? La proposition d'Arslan restait intéressante, elle lui permettait de garder son autonomie sans pour autant lui fermer la voie vers son ancien poste. Au fond que voulait-il vraiment ? Il voulait se battre, défendre son pays et les siens mais il ne serait pas toujours là pour cela. Il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour son pays mais il voulait encore combattre tant qu'il était jeune et après ? Enseigner aux jeunes lui permettrait de préparer sa suite et les prochains défenseurs de Parse. Il pourrait aussi voir ses enfants grandir… Cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais ne serait-ce pas donner raison aux mauvaises langues ?

Cependant il ne pouvait pas juste faire quelque chose pour les contredire ou leur prouver quoique ce soit. Les cons ça ne change pas d'avis… Alors autant apprendre aux jeunes que oui un oméga peut devenir marzbâhn, que oui ils peuvent devenir instructeur et que oui un oméga peut se battre et même être meilleur qu'un alpha dans un domaine qui leur est pourtant réservé… Il avait des choses à leur apprendre et des messages à leur faire comprendre. Peut-être que les mentalités changeraient ainsi ? Finalement c'était ce qu'il voulait en devenant marzbâhn, prouver qu'un oméga aussi peut y arriver ! Mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne.

o~~O~~o

« Messire Daryûn vous êtes sûr de pouvoir nous entraîner aujourd'hui ? Il fait froid vous devriez peut être…  
\- Votre sollicitude me touche mais j'attends un enfant je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser. »

 _Bien que cela s'en rapproche des fois_ , pensa-t-il.

Il sourit au jeune soldat qui avait parlé et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour lui apparemment.

« Si je ne suis pas là pour vous secouer vous resteriez bien au chaud et oublieriez de pratiquer les armes… Mais je vous comprends, la séance sera plus courte aujourd'hui ! Allez on commence ! »

Il donna alors les différentes instructions avant de les regarder se mettre en place et commencer leurs entrainements. Il corrigeait ceux qui faisaient des erreurs, montrait à nouveau les gestes et engueulait ceux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il avait installé sa nouvelles petite routine et cela lui amena un certain apaisement surtout maintenant que son ventre s'était bien arrondi et lui rappelait que dans moins de deux mois une petite vie s'agiterait dans ses bras. Il avait hâte et peur en même temps. Il craignait de mal si prendre et l'accouchement le terrifiait bien qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Arslan faisait semblant de l'ignorer mais le rassurait en permanence.

Zandé venait lui tenir compagnie depuis que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez pour éviter qu'il ne congèle sur place. Seulement ses chaleurs devaient arriver alors il restait fermé dans ses appartements pour le moment. Daryûn évita de lui faire remarquer qu'elles étaient en retard de près de deux semaines cette fois. Il voulait éviter de lui faire de la peine.

« Daryûn ! »

Il se tourna pensant avoir rêvé mais non Zandé venait bel et bien de sortir de son esprit pour se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Il arborait un large sourire et une mine ravi qui ne signifiait qu'une chose…

« Devine quoi ? Le médecin vient de passer et nous a annoncé une bonne nouvelle ! »

Zandé ne cessait de sourire comme un enfant, le visage totalement fendu par un grand sourire plein de dents.

« Cela fait deux semaines que je suis en retard ! Je ne voulais pas trop m'emballer à cause de la dernière fois mais le médecin l'a confirmé. »

Zandé se mit à sautiller sur place comme puce.

« Mais il ne faut rien dire pour le moment, Hilmes doit faire une annonce avec tout le tralala, d'accord ?  
\- Je pense que cela ne va pas être facile pour toi d'attendre qu'il le dise, dit-il en riant.  
\- Si tu savais comme je suis content ! Je pensais que ça n'arriverais plus maintenant…  
\- Je crois que tout le monde va comprendre en voyant le sourire que tu fais. »

Daryûn le regarda avec amusement, sa bonne humeur était communicative. Il se mit lui aussi à sourire niaisement.

« Tu vas être surveillé comme le lait sur le feu maintenant tu t'en rend compte ?  
\- Pourquoi dois-tu ternir mon bonheur ? Soupira-t-il. Je m'en doute, j'ai vu comment ils ont fait avec toi alors je m'y suis préparé mentalement.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant, ils vont être affreux avec toi et ne vont pas te lâcher ! Au moins tu échapperas à l'échanson qui te suit partout mais ils risquent de te suivre pour te demander si tu as à froid ou t'obliger à te couvrir.  
\- Oui… Hilmes commence déjà… Mais je le comprends aussi, on a eu tellement de mal à l'avoir que c'est presque trop beau. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller demain et me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et j'ai peur… De le perdre…  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison, cela fait déjà trois mois depuis ta dernière chaleur alors tu as passé le premier trimestre. Il faut éviter les chutes ou « les efforts trop violents » comme me le répète tout le temps la sage-femme ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde fera très attention et que tu vas être chouchouté, sourit-il. Autant te dire qu'Arslan y veille personnellement !  
\- Je vois, sourit-il. Je crains qu'Hilmes n'osera plus me toucher de peur de me faire mal !  
\- Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup bouger pour se faire plaisir tu sais… »

Zandé se mit à rire avant de remarquer quelque chose derrière Daryûn. Il se tourna et vit les soldats en train d'attendre. Il constata que quelques jeunes hommes du premier rang esquissaient de petits sourires.

« Eh bien messieurs si vous attendez ainsi c'est que vous n'avez pas froid ! Refaites donc une série de vingt mouvements. »

Ils ne plaignirent pas et obtempèrent. Daryûn se tourna à nouveau vers Zandé.

« Tu as été un peu dure avec eux…  
\- Il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de continuer au lieu d'écouter ouvertement ! »

Daryûn finit par les libérer après ce dernier exercice. Il constata que le petit groupe de commérages commençait déjà à se former autour de ceux du premier rang qui avaient entendu une partie des échanges. Ceux-là même qui leur avaient valu une série de plus.

« Non mais je te jure !  
\- C'est pas possible, ils ne parleraient pas de _ça_ là ! Messire Daryûn ne ferait jamais une telle chose !  
\- Mais siiii, il a fait des allusions perverses, je l'ai entendu ! Pas vrai Assad ?  
\- Je confirme, dit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
\- Et… Il a dit quoi ?  
\- Que le Seigneur Arslan le « chouchoutait personnellement » et qu'il « n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup bouger pour se faire plaisir », murmura-t-il.  
\- Je ne pensais pas ça venant d'eux, ils ont l'air tellement…  
\- Oui, on peut pas les imaginer dans ce genre de situation. Surtout que Messire Daryûn se retrouve en dessous puisque c'est l'oméga.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est tellement surréaliste, on peut les imaginer comme ça ! Ça ne leur ressemble pas du tout.  
\- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait bien se méfier des apparences ! »

* * *

 **Alors ? Cela vous a plu?**

 **Une review peut être?  
**


End file.
